Her Backstory
by CartoonLover02
Summary: This are a series of one shots about a special gem's life back on Homeworld. The one shots will be taken place before and during the Rebellion. That special gem is Topaz Citrine. Venture on into Topaz's backstory as she is raised by Jasper and the horrible changes to Homeworld.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I thought of this while I was writing a previous story on Topaz. I really wanted to do this since Topaz was raised by Jasper. This will be a series of one shots before and during the rebellion**. **I don't own Steven Universe. Rebecca Sugar does. I only own Topaz Citrine.**

Topaz stood there watching Jasper talk on the phone. She wanted to tell her what she just experienced. It was horrifying to young Topaz.

"Auntie Jasper?" Topaz asked.

"Yeah and I was like 'Why do you even go here?'. Man, you should have been there, Tanzanite..." Jasper kept talking. She didn't hear Topaz's soft voice.

"Auntie Jasper?" Topaz said a little louder this time.

Jasper took notice to her now since she spoke up. "Can you hold on for a minute, Tan?" Jasper hung up. "Yes, Topaz? You are suppose to be sleeping. Is something wrong? Did a gem monster get you?" Jasper kneeled down.

"Yes, I think... I had something bad happen in my sleep. I was doing this thing called 'dreaming' and a bad thing happened." Topaz said looking up at Jasper scared. Gems didn't need to eat, sleep, or do anything that humans do.

"What happened? Tell me everything, Topaz." Jasper said calm. She knew Topaz would freak out if she saw her scared.

"Well, I was fighting a corrupted gem and you were with me. I figured out what my weapon was in my dream. It was a pair of nunchucks. And you fought off the monster because I got hurt. Then-then..." Topaz hugged Jasper.

"It's alright. Just tell me what happened." Jasper said letting the young gem hug her.

"Then, the monster got you. Its claws went right through your body before you destroyed it. But when you looked at me, your face was all white. Then you disappeared! All that was left was your gem!" Topaz said crying. She didn't know about regeneration yet.

"Topey, it's alright. I'm here. I didn't regenerate. There isn't no corrupted gem. We are fine." Jasper said. She pulled Topaz away from her. The large orange gem wiped away her tears.

"You promise?" Topaz asked. She seemed more calm now.

"I promise. Let's take you back to bed." Jasper said grabbing Topaz's hand. She took her to her bedroom. "Now lay back down."

Topaz laid down on the bed Jasper made her when she became her guardian. The bed was orange with zig zag lines.

"Aunt Jasper, I won't have anymore bad dreams. I promise." Topaz whispered.

"That's good to hear. You need sleep." Jasper said.

"Good night." Topaz said before she fell asleep.

"Good night, Topaz." Jasper said as she left Topaz's room.

Jasper walked down the stairs. She walked up to the telephone. Jasper picked it up.

"Hey Tanzanite, you still there? You won't believe what happened. I think I know what Topaz's weapon is going to be..." Jasper said as she talked on the phone.

Topaz slept soundly while Jasper ranted on the phone.

 **A/N: So what do you guys think? I always wanted to do a story with Topaz's back story. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a hot day on Homeworld. Gems were working on new technology and gemlings played outside. There were training days for young gems at a certain age. And today was one of those days.

"Alright, you need to concentrate. Summoning your weapon isn't hard, Topaz." Jasper said. She tried training Topaz on her own. Topaz had to be trained or else she would be destroyed. And Jasper would lose her rank to Yellow Diamond. Jasper had to impress her with Topaz if she was going to get a higher rank.

"I'm trying! Aunt Jasper, why must I fight? I don't need to summon my weapon if I have my talking skills. You know I can talk fast and confuse my oppenents." Topaz asked. She looked at Jasper smiling.

"Topaz... Please just try it once, for me." Jasper said. She walked over and tickled Topaz. This would work, Jasper knew it would.

"O-okay! I will try! J-j-just stop t-tickling m-me!" Topaz said laughing.

"There." Jasper said as she got done tickling her.

"Okay! I'll try!" Topaz said. She giggled at Jasper's concentration face. Then her gem began glowing. "My gem-!" Topaz yelled with pure excitement.

"Try summoning your weapon!" Jasper yelled.

Topaz reached back towards her gem. She pulled out her orange nunchucks. "I did it!" Topaz yelled.

"That's my Topey!" Jasper said as she hugged Topaz. "Now let's go show Aunt YD."

"Aunt YD? Who's that?" Topaz said. She was swinging her nunchucks while Jasper put her on Jasper's shoulders.

"Uh... Aunt Yellow Diamond. You'll like her." Jasper said entering the building. The building was where Yellow Diamond was located during the day. Jasper walked up to a white gem working behind a counter.

"Welcome to Homeworld's Command Center. Do you have an appointment? And if you don't, I can gladly help you make one." Quartz said.

"Uh, no I don't. Can you please tell Yellow Diamond that Jasper is here with big news?" Jasper asked.

"Yellow Diamond is certainly busy right now. And it seems that I can help you make one. Our next available appointment is in 1,394 years. Care to make one?" Quartz replied.

"Can you please just tell Yellow Diamond that Jasper is here with Topaz Citrine?" Jasper said becoming impatient.

"Fine." Quartz leaned over to the intercom. "Miss Diamond, there is a gem down here claiming to be a Jasper who has big news about a Topaz Citrine."

"Send them up." Yellow Diamond replied.

"You can go up." Quartz said. She pointed to an elevator that was made out of glass.

Jasper walked over to the elevator. She hit the button and they went up to Yellow Diamond's floor. Jasper quickly put Topaz down.

Jasper and Topaz walked into a huge room. There was a desk in the middle with yellow chairs around it.

"What is the big news, Jasper? I was just getting ready to take over another planet. We need more gems grown." Yellow Diamond said. She didn't look at Jasper or Topaz.

"Topaz Gem 3,689 has learned to summon her weapon. She can summon it through- er- happiness." Jasper replied. Her voice went cold and mean. It wasn't the voice that Topaz was used to.

"Oh, she did. Let me see." Yellow Diamond turned around to face Topaz. "Summon your weapon, now."

"Wh-what?" Topaz was scared. "Aunt Jasper, what's going on?"

"Aunt Jasper?" Yellow Diamond looked at Jasper.

"The runt calls me that but I can't stand it. She thinks I'm her mom or something. Summon your weapon, Topaz Gem 3,689." Jasper said. Her voice still cold and mean.

"I-I'll try..." Topaz stuttered. She thought of Jasper tickling her earlier. Then she summoned her weapon. "I did it."

"Good. She should do it whenever, not by happiness. But, it's a huge step for her. Make sure she can summon it whenever by next week. If she doesn't, I'll have her destroyed. As for you, you have went up a little bit on your rank. A litt bit yet and you'll reach the next rank. Just... Keep training Topaz Gem 3,689." Yellow Diamond said.

"I will. Thank you, your highness." Jasper bent down before grabbing Topaz and leaving.

As they left the building, Topaz began crying.

"Topey, what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"You! You just called me a runt! And a Topaz Gem 3,689!" Topaz replied crying even harder. Jasper grabbed Topaz and hid behind a bush.

"I did that so Aunt YD won't get mad. I won't ever call you that again. I promise." Jasper said.

"You promise?" Topaz asked sniffling.

"I promise." Jasper said. Topaz lunged out and hugged her tightly.

"Let's go home, Jasper." Topaz didn't feel like calling her "Aunt" anymore, at least for now.

The two gems walked home in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one takes place during the rebellion. Be prepared. This has the Jasper we all know and love today! No more Sweet Jasper, we now have Madman Jasper!**

She stood there yelling commands to the young gem warriors. She had to do it right. If she didn't, Jasper would take her anger out on her. Topaz didn't need that.

"Starlite 245-890 take a battle station near the old Gem Caverns! Tanzanite 56-309 take place near the Lost Lazuli Lake!" Topaz barked at the Kidnergarten Gems.

The orange gem shivered as the Gem Soldiers left. She didn't want to tell them where to go. Topaz felt as if they should be free, like her.

 _Oh, who am I kidding? I'm never free! I once was, but then Jasper became obsessed with training. I wish I could go back, but I can't._

Topaz snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Jasper- her master call her name.

"Topaz! Get over here!" Jasper yelled as she got done cracking some gemstones.

"Coming, Aunt Jasper." Topaz replied in monotone as usual.

"Why are the Starlites going to the Gem Caverns?! And why are the Tanzanites going to Lost Lazuli Lake?!" Jasper yelled.

"I-I was supposed to tell them to go there. It says it right here." Topaz stuttered. She handed her list of where Gems were supposed to go to Jasper.

"This? This is bullcrap!" Jasper yelled full of rage. She slapped Topaz.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just doing orders for Yellow Diamond and you like I was supposed to." Topaz looked away. She was holding back tears.

"Well, you should have known better! What's done is done. Yellow Diamond will be furious when she finds out the mistake." Jasper said. She shook her head in disappointment.

"I'll just go." Topaz said walking away. She was heading back to her post.

Jasper seen that Topaz was hurt. "Hey Topaz..." Jasper said like she felt bad.

"Topaz stopped and turned around with hope. "Yes Jasper. What is it?" Topaz asked with doubt.

"I just wanted to say... GET BACK TO WORK AND DON'T MESS UP AGAIN! OR YOUR GEM WILL BE SMASHED." Jasper yelled.

"I'm going Jasper." Topaz said. She ran off.

 _How could she ever think that the old Jasper was ever going to come back? Jasper doesn't care anymore. Why can't i just tell myself that? Ugh! Topaz just get a hold of yourself and work._

Once Topaz got done thinking, she stood at her post. Gem Warriors were coming up to her asking why she wasn't fighting. It was the same reply every time:

"I am commanded by Yellow Diamond to stand at this post to make sure that Homeworld Gems are doing their jobs. And any Rebellion Gems I spot, I summon my weapon and smash them."

Topaz stood there until she spotted the weird gem. It was another orange gem like her. She ran towards it.

"Why must I have to fight?! Ugh!" The new gem complained.

"Uh what are you doing?" Topaz asked.

"Me? What am I doing?! What are you doing?!" The new gem snickered.

The voice sounded familiar to Topaz. "Oh well, what side are you on? Rebellion or Homeworld?" Topaz asked.

"Rebellion... Why? You a Homeworld Gem?" The gem asked.

"Yes. But I am going to let you go free. It's obviously that you don't like to fight and I don't either. What is your name by the way? Mine is Topaz!" She yelled with excitement.

"My name...is... JASPER!" The new gem yelled as it shaped shifted back into Jasper.

"Jasper?!" Topaz cried in fear. She was going to let a "Rebellion" gem get away. Jasper is probably really mad right now.

"You were going to let me escape?! Oh, Topaz... Now, we know you could have been a traitor the whole time! How many other gems that rebelled did you let go?!" Jasper yelled with fury.

"None, I swear! You just seemed nice... I'm sorry..." Topaz said. She looked down.

"Topaz, go back to your station. Yellow Diamond will be very mad at you. This won't go unpunished." Jasper said walking away. She threw her head back laughing.

"I am." Topaz said running away from Jasper once more. "Why can't I just be on the Rebellion Side?! Things would be a lot easier!" She yelled. "I hate my life being raised by Jasper." Topaz whispered as it got darker.

Topaz laid down and shivered at the thought that Jasper will get her in trouble with Yellow Diamond. She hated Homeworld and everything on it.

"One day, I hope to be free once more... I hate my life right now." Topaz whispered before she fell asleep to the soft blow of the wind.

 **A/N: Take it in... The next one is going to be even better or not. You'll see...**


	4. Chapter 4

That glare. That frown. If looks could kill, Topaz would have been dead in under 10 seconds.

"I told you! That is not how you work the Gem Distablizer!" Jasper said.

"It's not my fault! It's a Prototype! There's a reason why Gems can summon their weapons..." Topaz argued. She didn't normally do this,but she felt the need to.

"Prototype! Smototype! This will be very important to our kind one day!" Jasper said. She took the Prototype and stomped off.

"Might as well go outside." Topaz said. She went upstairs to her room. Topaz opened up her window silently. The gem hopped out and dropped 10 feet.

"Wonder where Lapis is..." Topaz said. She looked down at her new watch tech that Jasper gave her. It was supposed to help her keep in touch with Jasper. "Lapis Lazuli? Lappy? Are you there?" Topaz yelled into the watch.

"I'm here. Didn't know you liked yelling!" Lapis answered tease fully.

"Haha. Are you busy?" Topaz asked.

"I'm down at the beach. Why?" Lapis replied.

"I'm coming down." Topaz said as she teleported to Lapis.

"Hey there's my Pazzy!" Lapis said as she hugged Topaz.

"And there's my Lappy." Topaz hugged Lapis.

"What are you doing down here? Isn't Jasper going to kill you since you aren't training?" Lapis asked worriedly.

"Jasper? Forget the big idiot! It's not like she cares about me anyway. I could crack my gem or have it shattered and she wouldn't even care!" Topaz said shaking her head. "She changed. Ever since Rose Quartz rebelled, Jasper changed. I'm surprised she didn't give me up yet. After all,the only reason she was my 'guardian' was because she was assigned to me. Jasper was supposed to train me and report my progress to Yellow Diamond." Topaz sighed.

"Thank Goodness I wasn't assigned to anybody. You know how much I Hate Homeworld ever since we started getting new technology. Heck,this morning I tried calling you on my Watch Tech. I ended up calling that nerdy green gem Peridot! She kept asking me why I was calling her. Then she yelled, 'Don't call me anymore! Or I'll report this!'" Lapis sat down laughing.

"Yeah. New Homeworld technologies are hard to use. I tried calling you this morning and I called Jasper! Oh my stars! You should have heard how mad she was at me!" Topaz said laughing as she sat down next to her old friend.

"Homeworld has changed!" Lapis said.

"Yeah it has. I can't wait until the war is over..." Topaz said inching closer to Lapis.

"Why, Pazzy? I thought you liked fighting." Lapis said.

"I do like fighting, just not when it hurts people I care about..." Topaz said. She couldn't look at her best friend.

"Pazzy, are you saying that we might have to fight?" Lapis asked. The blue gem scooted closer to Topaz.

"Well, what if they think we are like enemies? You know we are complete opposites. You're water. I'm fire. We were meant to be enemies." Topaz said getting teary.

"Paz, listen, I know we are completely different gems, but you're my best friend! I can't let anyone or anything hurt you!" Lapis said crying.

"Lappy, I'm sorry. I didn't to make you cry. I just want the war to be over, so we can finally tell everybody about our friendship. Our friendship can prove that opposites can be best friends!" Topaz said hugging the petite gem.

"Yeah. We can prove all of those gems out there that opposites really can be best friends!" Lapis said giggling.

"There's my Happy Lappy!" Topaz said laughing.

"There's my Sassy Pazzy!" Lapis said pushing Topaz playfully.

"Hey!" Topaz got up and tackled her best friend. "Without you, I have no idea if I would be the gem I am today." Topaz whispered.

Lapis got up from the tackle. "Without you, I wouldn't have any friends." Lapis lunged at Topaz and hugged her once more. Topaz just hugged back even harder.

"Opposites really do attract!" They both shouted while they giggled.

Once they stopped hugging, Topaz stood up. "I wonder what we should do now." She asked looking at the once beautiful ocean.

"We could fuse into Diamond..." Lapis said. She pushed her Topaz to get her attention.

"What? Form Diamond? We only use her in case one of us gets injured." Topaz said getting closer to the sea.

"Okay. Well, we could play fun tricks on people." Lapis said giggling.

"You mean pranks? Let's!" Topaz said. She grabbed her best friend and off they ran back towards home.


	5. Chapter 5

Topaz walked out of Homeworld's Command Center. She glanced around. Everything had changed. Tall skyscrapers that once were good for seeing the city were now sliced in half and wrecked. The sidewalk, once white, and paved with Gems' names was now burnt from fire and destruction. The sky wasn't blue anymore, it was red with smoke. You could hear cries of help in the distance.

Topaz sighed. She had just came out of a meeting with Yellow Diamond. She was soon at that age where she was suppose to be trained to fight. The orange gem walked down the sidewalk. Everyone excepted her to be like Jasper. She didn't want to live up to that exceptation.

"Wonder where everyone is..." Topaz muttered to herself. She looked down at her wrist. The small gem had broken her watch tech earlier that day. It wasn't working correctly, so she broke it. "No way to keep in touch with Jasper. Good. No way to keep in touch with Lapis. Bad!" Topaz whispered.

Topaz walked to the battlefield. She liked going there. It was peaceful and nobody came here. Then there were the broken and shattered gems lying everywhere. That's one of the things Topaz didn't like about it. It hurts her to look at them, but she has to.

"Why? Why won't this stupid watch work?!" A voice whined.

"Is that.. Peridot? She's supposed to be getting trained to work the gemships. It better not be her." Topaz whispered.

Topaz got closer to the whining voice. "Stupid watch. It was obviously made by some clods! Ugh!" The voice got louder.

"Yup. It's Peridot." Topaz whispered. She got closer to The green gem.

"Hey... I think I got it to work! What?! Now it's completely broken!" Peridot yelled with rage.

"Hey Peridot." Topaz said.

"Who's there?!" Peridot turned around. "Oh,it's just you. You're Topaz Gem 3,689. What do you want?!"

"First off, nice to see you too. And don't call me Topaz Gem 3,689. Okay. Second, you should be with Yellow Diamond." Topaz cocked her hip.

"Whatever. And Yellow Diamond knows that I'm not working. She's actually really nice. You should be training anyway! We need more useless gems like you to fight..." Peridot muttered to herself.

"I just came out of Yellow Diamond's office. Why are you being such...a...CLOD? Huh?" Topaz shot back.

"I can't get my stupid watch to work..." Peridot said. She was still muttering.

"Oh, let me help you." Topaz said.

"Pfft. Yeah like you would know how to work one." Peridot glanced at both of Topaz's wrists. "And besides, you aren't wearing one. So you don't know how they work."

"I broke mine earlier. So I did have one. I do know how they work." Topaz got up on the rock beside Peridot.

"Get away from me!" Peridot shrieked.

Topaz grabbed Peridot's wrist and took off the watch tech. She flipped it over. Topaz sighed. Peridot turned the watch off. Topaz turned it on. It started making a starting up noise.

"Fixed it." Topaz said handing it back to Peridot. "You had it turned off..."

"Don't touch my stuff! And I knew it was off..." Peridot glared at Topaz. "I must leave to contact Yellow Diamond." Peridot then started shouting into her watch as she flew off with her helicopter hand propeller thingy.

"Wow. She's a piece of work!" Topaz laughed. "Finally peace and quiet."

"TOPAZ! COME ON!" A stubborn voice yelled into the distance.

"Jasper..." Topaz whispered. She stood up and walked towards Jasper. "Yes Jasper?"

"Yellow Diamond's Center now! You weren't training!" Jasper barked.

Topaz sighed once more. Now she was off to get yelled by the leader herself for not training. "On it." She replied.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's time." A stern voice said in anger and a hint of importance.

"I know it's time, but could you please give her one more chance?!" A voice recognized to be Lapis Lazuli's cried.

"Why should I? It's about time she died..." The voice wondered off.

"Let me just... talk to her. Just one last time." Lapis begged. She looked up at the orange gem known as Jasper.

"Fine. Five minutes." Jasper replied.

Lapis ran down to the dungeon. She ran to the cell which held her best friend. The orange gem sat there. You could see burns and cuts on her from training.

"Pazzy?" Lapis got closer to the cell. She didn't want to touch it.

"L-lapis?" Topaz turned around. "What are you doing here? It's soon time for me to end." She got closer to Lapis.

"Jasper said I could come down for five minutes. The question is: What are you doing here?" Lapis asked.

"I lost the training battle to Quartz. It proves I'm weak. So weak gems get destroyed. I belong here anyway." Topaz sighed.

"This doesn't sound like the Topaz I know! I'm getting you out of here!" Lapis started forming her wings. She balled them up into fists.

"Lappy! You'll get hurt!" Topaz cried.

Lapis made her water fists hit the cell. They bounced off. "Maybe... Wait! You can teleport. Try using your teleportation powers." Lapis suggested. She stared at her best friend with hope in her eyes.

"My powers won't work..." Topaz said depressed.

"Just try it!" Lapis urged.

"Fine." Topaz stood up. She tried teleporting. There was a bright flash of light. Topaz still stood in her cell. "Told ya."

"Hmmm." Lapis was thinking of ideas. Then she got one. "Fusion! We could fuse!"

"There isn't enough room for dancing though." Topaz pointed out.

"Yeah right... Maybe we could dance our own little dances and touch so we can fuse! Let's try it!" Lapis smiled at Topaz.

"Alright..." Topaz smiled weakly back at her friend.

Topaz started spinning slowly and weakly. Since her cell is small, there wasn't that much room. Her gem began glowing.

Lapis spun faster than Topaz. She did a bunch of twirls. Her gem lit up.

"Touch... NOW!" Lapis yelled. Topaz stuck her finger out through one of the holes. Lapis touched it with her finger. They did a pinky swear and they began to fuse.

Lapis and Topaz somehow managed to fuse. It was a miracle.

Before the fusion could even figure out what she was called, she started splitting. Lapis and Topaz went flying.

"I'm out! It worked Lappy!" Topaz cheered.

"Told ya, Paz. What were we even called?" Lapis asked.

They both said it in unison. "Diamond."

"Lets get out of here." Topaz said. She summoned her nunchucks and made a hole in the wall.

"Agreed." Lapis made her water wings and grabbed Topaz. They flew out the hole into the city.

Jasper, who heard the noise, came running down. She forgot about Lapis and Topaz. When she seen the hole, she was mad. But when she seen that Topaz was missing, she was furious.

"Agh! No!" Jasper yelled down into her communicator. "This is Jasper. I just heard a loud bang. Topaz Gem- 3,689 has escaped with a Lapis Lazuli Gem-243. I need backup immediately. There should be notices up and around so other Gem Guards can see that they are on the lose." Jasper hung up.

Backup was going to be there any minute. "Yellow Diamond is going to be so mad at me..." Jasper muttered to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Topaz walked the beach shore. She was waiting for Lapis. It was close to sunset and there was still no sign of her.

"Lapis! Lapis Lazuli!" Topaz yelled. Still no reply.

Topaz sat down. It was getting darker. She didn't want to be here alone. If she got caught, Jasper would have killed her. She would also be in jail... Again.

"I'm here! Pazzy! I'm coming!" Lapis yelled to Topaz from a distance.

"Lap! Where were you?! I got so worried!" Topaz said once Lapis landed. She hugged Lapis really tight.

"I got caught sneaking out of the city. Gaurds were on me like there was no tomorrow! I'm lucky to be alive!" Lapis said hugging Topaz back.

"You do know that if anything happened to you, I wouldn't be happy. I would end who ended you." Topaz said.

"The same goes to you. You're my best friend!" Lapis said smiling.

"No duh I'm your best friend." Topaz smiled. "You're mine too."

"Man, what are we going to do now? It's too dark to return to Yellow Diamond City. Do you think we should just camp out here?" Lapis asked staring at Topaz.

"I don't know... This beach is nice during the day, but we haven't ever camped here before." Topaz replied.

"Your right, as usual. Maybe..." Lapis said with an evil grin.

"Maybe what Lapis?" Topaz questioned the blue gem.

"Maybe... We could fuse into Diamond and have her keep guard for us. Then we will be together and you won't worry about me! And I won't worry about you! What do you say, Paz?" Lapis asked.

"True, true. What if we get caught though? You know fusion isn't allowed unless it's for battle. It's a miracle that Ruby and Sapphire haven't been caught yet." Topaz said.

"Please, for me?" Lapis asked. She started making a puppy dog face.

"Fine! We can fuse into Diamond. You know I can't say no to that face." Topaz said smiling.

"Yay! Thank you, Topey!" Lapis squealed. She picked Topaz up and spun her around.

"Okay. You can put me down now. I get dizzy easy! Lapis!" Topaz yelled.

"You're down now. You have been down for like 10 minutes now repeating those words." Lapis said giggling.

"Oh. Let's just fuse into Diamond." Topaz said grabbing Lapis's hand.

"Okay. Diamond be prepared!" Lapis announced.

Topaz spun Lapis in a twirl. Lapis then stopped and did the exact same thing to Topaz. They both blushed and laughed.

"Copy cat!" Topaz laughed.

"Not a cat, Paz!" Lapis laughed.

Lapis then grabbed Topaz's right hand. She put her left hand on Topaz's shoulder. Topaz grabbed Lapis's hand and she put her hand on Lapis's shoulder opposite of hers. They began walking slowly and full of grace. Then Topaz dipped Lapis and brought her back up. Topaz's neck gem began to glow and Lapis's back gem began to glow. The two friends began to fuse.

Diamond stood there smiling. She had a big grin on her face.

Diamond had light blue hair that was back in a high ponytail. She had one set of eyes that were a lighter blue than her hair. Diamond had a round nose. The fusion had two sets of arms. She had one set of legs.

Diamond wore a blue two piece like Lapis, except it was a dark blue tank top with a long flowing ocean blue skirt. It had a slit going up the left leg that stopped a little above her knee. She was barefooted.

"Ok. We are together now. Now what?" Diamond's Topaz side asked her Lapis side.

"Prank people! We can tell people that we are a Gem Guard! Then, we can go around pranking people!" Lapis suggested.

"As much fun that does sound, we can't. Diamond has TWO sets of arm. Try explaining that to noisy gems." Topaz pointed out.

"True." Lapis replied.

"We can get revenge on those Guards who tried hurting you." Topaz said.

"Let's!" Lapis said.

Diamond began walking along the beach. Her bare feet were getting hit by waves. She was soon reaching the city.

"Gem. Name. Origin. Purpose." A guard replied when they reached the gate.

"A Diamond Gem. My name is Diamond and my origin is... Yellow Diamond? I am here to see her. I'm supposed to see her in her office." Diamond said trying not to laugh.

"Weapon." The gem said.

Diamond hesitated. Then she pulled out Topaz's nunchucks and a giant wave of water washed over Diamond. Her fused weapon were a pair of ice nunchucks that had water spikes.

"Here's my weapon!" Diamond said. She acted as if she didn't have the power of two gems.

"Are you a fusion?!" The guard screeched.

"N-no." Diamond said. "Are you a fusion?"

"Why would I be a disgrace?! You may proceed. Just don't come this way for awhile!" The gaurd said rubbing the gem on her shoulder.

"We're- I'm in. That's good. Now let's get revenge!" Diamond snickered to herself.

The blue fusion walked down the streets towards The Command Center.

Diamond knocked on the door. There was no reply. So she ran back towards the gate way. The Gem Guards that were after Lapis earlier sat there laughing about the event.

"I can't believe it! That blue gem from earlier was super lame! She was leaving the city to see her friend! What idiotic gem leaves the city?!" A green gem named Jade snickered.

"Yeah. Her name was Lazuli or Lapis I think. I don't really care! She was an absolute runt!" An orange gem named Citrine laughed.

Diamond stood there looking angry. Part of her was,that was the Topaz part. She was angry at how they talked about Lapis. The other part of Diamond was sad, that was the Lapis part.

"Topey..." Lapis whispered. "I don't wanna do this. I'm a runt."

The Topaz part argued back. "No Lapis! We are going to defend you, even if it means unfusing." Topaz said.

Diamond jumped down and kicked the Jade gem. Jade went flying against the wall. Citrine charged at her and summoned a pair of swords.

"How did you get in here?!" Citrine yelled trying to stab Diamond.

"That's none of your business!" Diamond yelled as she summoned her fused weapon.

"I'm tired of these reckless gems who won't listen to orders!" Jade complained. She summoned a jade colored Staff. Jade tried hitting Diamond with it.

Diamond swung her weapon at Citrine and Jade. It hit them and they went flying again. Jade then disappeared as she went inside her gem. Citrine was laying on the floor knocked out.

"Don't ever mess with us again." Diamond said as she left the building. She then unfused back to Lapis and Topaz.

"Wont we get in trouble?" Lapis asked as she and Topaz ran back to the beach.

"Most likely, yes. Diamond will, not us. We merely just fused into Diamond. So we won't be able to fuse for awhile." Topaz said as she and Lapis reached a cave.

"We can camp here for the night. Diamond won't be back for awhile." Lapis said sighing.

"Yes, but it was worth it." Topaz said hugging Lapis.

"Yes it was." Lapis said hugging her best friend.


End file.
